Lost
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: College freshman Naruto has all the things he needs. A great future an adorable little high school boy to love and his gift in the world of arts. When suddenly it is all gone ...
1. Chapter 1

Dirty fingers grasped at the black leather strap of a neon orange bookbag. The tan man shrugged his shoulder to keep the bag from sliding off his shoulder as he ran down the lenolium hallway. His flip flops echoed across the slowly filling halls as he rushed toward the door one thought in his mind.

The pale raven smiled and nodded curtly as a older couple passed. Pulling his drink to his lips he sighed as he surveyed the room. He was at a mixer for his lawyer father and model mother the top of top were there. Turning back to the bar he signaled the bartender to give him another.

" Hey sweety drinking alone?" The small woman from behind the bar asked as she allowed her hand to graze his when she passed the glass of vodka. Sasuke gave a half hearted look at the woman. She was pretty enough. A petiet dark haired green eyed woman. Her ample clevage lining her black tank top in a seductave yet sophisticated way. Sasuke shrugged at her and began to move his refilled vodka to his lips. Something ruff touched his lips instead. The raven opened his eyes curiously and saw a tan strong hand coverig the top of his glass. "No he will be drinking with me " Narutos beautful voice resonated passed sasuke to the awe struck bartender. Sasuke had always been stunningly attractive even more so than his blond lover but when people looked into narutos crystal blue eyes they were lost to the world around them. Sasuke felt himself chuckle internally as he remebered the first time he had been sucked into those luminous eyes.

" Naruto I didn't think you were coming" Sasuke says in his level voice standing slowly.

Dark eyes examine the tan blond. He was wearing a dark suit with the tie hanging loosely from his neck. His jacket was slung carelessly from his fingers and over his shoulder as he looked slightly uncomfortable in the whole outfit. His blond mop was falling in his face and slightly damp as he ran his fingers aimlessly through it. His paint splattered Tom clad toes rub together nervously.

Sasuke waves off the bartender politly as a lean arm slinks across his waist. Turning to naruto he smiles brightly. His pale hand lovingly passes the tan face to push a golden curl back behind his ear. Narutos smiles brightly down at him and quickly stole an innocent kiss. The blond felt an imediate spark of need in the kiss. His lips capturing the pale ones licking the vodka from them. Sasukes breath hitched at the burning need the kiss had. Naruto unknowningly backed the duo up as the kiss was deepens. They continued moving until sasukes back came in contact with a screaming red wood wall. Naruto felt sasuke grunt at the impact and pulled back. Sasuke smirked and grabbed narutos hand gently pulling him out of the party and down a long hallway

" Sasu where are we going?"

Naruto bearly got the sentence out befor he was shoved aggresivly into an elevator. Naruto found his lips attacked again befor the large metal doors slid closed. Sasuke reached behind him pushing one of the illuminated numbers, his pale lips never leaving his lovers. Naruto moaned ludely into the kiss as saukes skilled tounge sent shivers down his spine. Naruto may have been the older of the two but he was always ready to learn something from his seductave highschool lover. There was a soft ding resonating through the elevator before naruto felt fist grab his shirt. The spikey haired blond grunted as he was pulled out of the elevator lips still intangled with sasukes.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss as he rifled through his pocket to find a key card. Pulling it out with with a furey he swipt it and opened the door with a click. Naruto walked in quietly behind sasuke toeing off his grey canves toms. His blue eyes followed his love as he shuffled quickly into another room. Naruto chuckled as he heard the familiar squeek of the computer chair.

Sasuke had an addiction to facebook. Though he would never admit it to anyone he needed the reasurece he got from it that people actually cared what he was doing. After checking his comments and messages sasuke turned to look at naruto. His dobe was leaning in the door frame and smiling back at him.

"Is facebook really so much mire interesting than me?" He said teasingly as he approached the smiling raven.

Naruto reached his hands toward him and raised his from his seat. He gave a tender sweet kiss to the pale lips.

" I love you sasu" He said there mouths still touching. He could feel sasuke flash an oh so rare genuine smile

" I love you to Usuratonkachi"

Naruto smirked before nipping at sasukes lips needily. Naruto slipped his strong arms around sasukes waist pushing there bodies together. Sasukes fingers laced into narutos hair tightly as the blond ground there shared hardness together. Naruto released his lovers lips only to reattach to his pale neck. He ran his tounge across the sensetive area where sasuke had a small black tattoo before nipping the skin eliciting a moan from it's owner. Sasuke lulled his head back ever amazed at how the simple touch of his lover got him so hard. Naruto roughly pulled at sasukes shirt signalling that he wanted it gone. Sasuke chuckled internally, for a high leveled college student naruto never was good at basic things. Quickly he undid his buttons and shrugged off his shirt, doing the same for the blond. Sasuke grunted as naruto backed him into the matress causing him to fall heavily. The blond took off his pants with a speed that rivaled his football speed. Before sasuke could say anything he was also rid of his slick pants and left in a pair of orange boxers. Naruto raised eyebrow and looked at the raven.

" What, they remind me of you" Sasuke admitted somewhat embaressed.

Naruto couldn't hide the fact that his lover wearing boxers his favorite color on his dick all day turned him on greatly. He fisted the orange fabric and yanked it down the pale legs kicking them away once they hit the floor. He quickly pulled off his own ramen decorated ones and straddled the boy below him. Grabing sasukes pale wrists and pinning them over his head he crashed there lips together. His tounge pushing sasukes back. He would let sasuke play seme in the elevator and inthe kiss but now that they were both naked in a bed his dominant need took over. He let a soft growl emit from his throat as his lust filled eyes locked with sasukes lidded ones.

The blond backs his mouth away and pushes his fingers against the kiss swollen lips. Sasuke eagerly takes them in and swirls his tounge around. Naruo traces soft kisses around his stomach before pulling the fingers out and tracing one around sasukes always tight entrance. Pushing one finger in he watched as sasuke arched from the matress in a mixture of harsh pain and light pleasure. Moving back so he was sitting his butt to heels at sasukes knees. naruto ran the tip of his tounge teasingly across sasukes weeping erection. While he inserted another finger and worked the opening with his hand his mouth busied with the very wanting erection. Sasuke was reduced to a moaning and gasping incoherently as naruto tormented him. Removing his fingers and dropping sasukes penis with a resonding pop ,the blond kisses sasukes thigh tenderly.

Rolling sasuke over so he was on his stomach naruto pushed sasuke onto his knees and spread his legs apart. Naruto reached into sasukes pants pocket and smirked when he found a condom. With little ado he put it on and slid into sasukes tight warm whole. Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding when sasuke moved his hips giving the ok to move. He removed his erection till it was sitting only by the tip befor raking back in head on to sasukes prostate. Sasuke let out a gurgled mixture of fuck and a moan one of narutos favorite sounds. The raven began to meet narutos thrusts halfway pushing against the bed intensly. Naruto wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of sasuke painfully purple erection and began pumping in time with his own thrusts.

"Naruto"

Sasuke felt the name tear from his throat as his cum shot between the two of them coating there stomachs hard and fast. Naruto felt the closing of sasukes walls and couldn't hold himself any longer.

" Sasuke"

He wispered almost sinfuly as he came. They rode out ther highs heavily befor naruto fell on his pale lover. Sasuke slinked his arms around naruto's waist and pulled him flush to him. Sasuke muzzled tightly against sasuke content to lay there all day.

"Sasu" Naruto says quietly in to sasukes dark sweat covered hair

" Hnn"

Sasuke burrows tighter into narutos strong chest

" We need to get up your parents will be lookin for you soon."

Sasuke groans but knows naruto is right. Sighing the blond kicks off the sheets that he had pulled on at some point and stands up. He walks into the bathroom. Sasuke hears the toliet flush followed by the sink and Naruto walking out with a wet rag. He cleaned sasuke's stomach tenderly with such an affection it made sasuke well up with love. The boys got dressed and tried to readjust themselves. Naruto grasped sasukes hand and they padded into the hallway.

The elevator ride back down was not nearly as hot as the one up and naruto burst out laughing suddenly. Sasuke cocked a reven eyebrow in question

"I missed you so much sasu" He gasped out through laughs

" Hnn, and why is that so funny"

Naruto finally caught his breath. Leaning against the elevator wall he looked at sasuke.

"It's funny cause I was goin to tell you that before you molested me."

With that he was sent into another laughing fit. Sasuke sighed and shoke his head tryin to conceal his own chuckle. The elevator slide open with a hiss and the duo walked hand in hand back into the party.

The party was still going strong and it seemed as if no one had missed them. The bartender looked at them knowingly as they approached.

" What can I get for you guys" She said a whimsey flirt in her voice

" One vodkacran and one skotch on the rocks." Naruto orders as sasuke scans the crowd for his parents.

The bartender hands over the glass as an elderly woman approaches

" Hey nana "

Sasuke says polietly hugging his grandmother she kisses his cheeck and turns to naruto

" Hello mrs uchiha"

Naruto says extending his hand for a shake. He jumps slightly as his gold hand was swatted away with a ragged cane.

" Naruto what have I told you, call me nana. With the way you take care of my little sasu you are family. "

Naruto laughs at the old woman

" Gomen nana. I won't forget " He scruntches his tall frame down and hugs the shrinking woman.

" You better not" She scolds befor takin his hand in her leathery figers

"So how was your trip abroad you went to America, right?"

Naruto started to reply but felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw sasukes father smiling at him

" Father"

Sasuke bowed respectfully getting the same in return as his

" Yes naruto-San how was your trip to the states"

Naruto turned and shook his outstretched hand as he began to answer.

"Very nice mr uchiha I was able to meet my birth mother and stayed with her for a short time befor I went to the art class that was being held in salt lake city."

The head uchiha nodded curtly hiding his general disaproval of pursuing art as a career.

" And when did you get back?" He asked holding his same polite composor.

" Oh this, morning I came straight here from class. I haven't even been home yet "

" I see and your job was ok with this?"

Naruto saw sasuke flintch. He knew his father would disapprove of the fact that naruto quit his job to go to America for two months. Naruto was getting irritated he didn't like the way sasukes father was trying to find somethig wrong with him

" I think it's darling our sasuke has someone who will come see him at a party before going home after being away for two months don't you. " Sasukes grandmother spoke up before the situation could escilate. " Now son I need to turn in for the night will you help me to my room?" The grandmother asked walking toward her son.

He looked as though he wanted to say something else but took his mothers hand.

"Goodbye naruto"

Naruto nodded politely

" Have a nice evening mr uchiha "

"Son"

Sasuke straighten up and nodded as well. The duo sighed and looked at eachother as his father walked his ailing grandmother away.

" Well you survived that" Sasuke said akwardly trying to laugh.

Naruto only looked at him debating weather or not to speak. Finally smiling at his raven he took a drink from his now melted scotch and ice. Resting his arm around sasukes waist he pulled him in and kissed his forehead softly.

" The nights not over yet sasu" He murrmered into the stray strands of dark hair that fell against sasukes pale skin.

Sasuke smiled and took his hand before heading to he table where his itatchi and his mother were sitting. He eyed them carefully not sure of how the rest of this very long night would end. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have edited this. Chapter 3 is up and unfortunately I didn't take any of the offered ideas, though I plan to loose them in later chapters. But enjoy anyway -HH 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lullaby Disclaimer: I don't own. Rated: m A/N: gomen for the extreme lateness. I had monster writers block. I also know this story has gone in a bit of a different direction than originally thought but, hey I'm the author and I felt like it so. Anywho thanks to my ever lovely beta by animefreak801. Yay beta. On with the story.

Sasuke groaned as the morning light shown through the dusty window. The sun kissed his pale frame as he stretched and yawned, like a cat in the summer.

With a final yawn he kicked the sheets from his body and stood. The raven scratched his stomach absently with one hand while running the other through his dirty locks. He padded silently past the open old white door and into an equally aged bathroom. With god given grace, he moved his sleepy body to turn on the shower and shimmy out of his boxers before climbing in.

With the hot water relaxing his muscles and the steam waking his face, Sasuke thought about the previous night. His mother and Itachi invited Naruto along on the upcoming family vacation, which excited him very much. They left after he had become fairly drunk and argued with his father before decided to stay at Naruto's. He vaguely remembered texting his mother so she wouldn't worry and collapsing into a deep sleep in Naruto's blanket covered bed.

Sasuke grunted, the first actual sound he made that day, as the water turned cool. With the tiredness gone, Sasuke grabbed a towel and retuned to the bedroom. He glared angrily into his duffle bag as he noticed it held only a pair of clean boxers. Clad in said boxers, he headed for a small dresser. Grabbing blindly at Naruto's clothes and hoping to come back with nothing orange, the Uchiha settled on an outfit.

The morning silence was broken when he heard his phone buzzing somewhere in the room. After locating the inane object under a pile of his clothes, the hung-over Uchiha snapped it open.

"Hello?"

There was a beat of static as he waited for a reply.

"Hey Sasu!"

Sasuke groaned and pulled the phone away from his ear as the voice squawked loudly.

"Sakura.", was his one word response. His friend took no time before speaking again.

"So I went to your house today to check on you. You know, since you left school early yesterday and you weren't there. Everything all right?"

Sasuke groaned again as he walked down the stairs. Just like this leach of a girl to call and worsen his headache.

"Yes Sakura I'm completely ok. Naruto just got back yesterday and I'm stayin' with him."

He could tell she was nodding as her face hit the mic on her phone.

"Oh ok. Well, how is Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged for some unknown reason before responding.

"Good. He's very excited to see you tomorrow."

He grabbed a bottle of juice from the small kitchen and walked past the archway to see if Naruto was home. Naruto lived in a downtown studio loft. It consisted of a second floor with his bedroom and a full bathroom. A first floor with a small kitchen, a half bath, and one giant wood floored room that doubled as a living room and an art studio.

Sasuke leaned in the make shift doorframe and watch his blond haired love. The raven tuned out Sakura's mindless chatter as he sipped his juice. Naruto was shirtless with his back to Sasuke as he intently worked. There was paint on his arms and a little in his hair from flinging the brush around.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Sasuke said sure he had interrupted her.

Sliding the phone into his pocket he approached the working blond. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's wide shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. He could feel Naruto brake into a smile when the artist reached up and pulled the headphones from his ears.

"Sasu, I didn't expect you for a couple hours." He grinned and set his iPod down next to his paints.

"Did you shower and everything already?"

Sasuke only nodded against the warm flesh of Naruto's neck causing his lover to chuckle.

"Well then we should eat something."

Naruto stood causing Sasuke to let go of him before heading toward the kitchen. The tan Adonis grabbed Sasuke's hand behind him and hummed incoherently.

"You know Naruto, you really ought to invest in some clothes that aren't covered in paint."

Sasuke stated while the walked. Naruto stopped and faced Sasuke. He was wearing his grey Konoha U shirt and a pair of loose khakis. Both had paint splattered on them and both looked amazing on his pale lover. He himself was wearing only some old blue jeans that also had paint on them. He found himself flashing his mega-watt grin while he pulled Sasuke in. With a tenderness that was absent the night before he, kissed his dark haired love. Sasuke smirked and clamped his lips shut. Naruto aggressively tried to pry into those soft lips with his tongue.

Sasuke smirked again as he saw Naruto begin to get irritated. Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke, the enjoyment of this game teasing at his eyes. With a low deep growl he knew drove his lover crazy he attacked again. Gripping white knuckled at the fabric of Sasuke's shirt he bit against Sasuke's lips harshly. His free hand gripped against the dark hair knowing it hurt just a little, while he forced his leg in between Sasukes'. With a well angled jerk and a blood drawing bit of the lips, Naruto received a needy gasp from Sasuke. Mentally dancing in triumph, he slid his tongue into the wet cavern. He played across every tooth and every bump. He tasted every part of Sasuke's tongue as he wrestled for dominance. He pinned Sasuke to the wall behind him careful not to knock over his easel.

"Maa."

Naruto jerked back suddenly. Sasuke had bitten his tongue and was smirking victoriously. The Uchiha licked his lovers' blood off his lips before running his tongue seductively across his upper lip.

A playful light flickered through Naruto's bright blues.

"Oh is that how we're going to play Uchiha?" He smirked before grabbing Sasuke and throwing him into the floor. The pale boy was now stuck between his lover and the hard, paint covered tarp. He could feel the wet paint soak through his clothes and knew it would irritate him later. Right now all he thought about was the primal look in his boyfriends cerulean orbs.

Naruto aggressively grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pinned them to the floor next to his head. He smashed there red lips together.

A loud crash came from the front door before any response could be made, Naruto felt himself flung across the room and into his wall. The blood reddened his eyes and then everything went dark.

Naruto shot up from his bed, yanking himself from the detailed memory of their last day. Rubbing his tired blue eyes he sat up feeling the cool floor brush under his feet. Naruto scratched the back of his head, another large yawn breaking the morning silence. Groaning he rested his hands on his exposed thigh before finally willing his body to get up. Stifling a final yawn, Naruto walked clad only in grey boxers to the bathroom. His feet padding lightly on the cold wood floor.

Readjusting his boxers, he walked to the sink turning the water on slowly. As he ran the warm water across his skin he stared at his reflection. The blue eyes held a tired look he has been unable to rid himself of since that day so long ago. The muscles in his exposed chest rippled under the taunt skin as his shoulders moved. A small movement flashed behind him ripping his attention away from the lonely stranger he was examining.

Exhaling as the movement stopped, Naruto quickly gathered his clothes.

He stood buttoning his jeans, the cool brass ghosting over his tan stomach muscles.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto turned his eyes up looking at the small figure that sat sleepily next to where he had once been.

"What, what are you doing?"

The small woman asked, looking at Naruto as he pulled his grey shirt over his broad shoulders allowing it to fall freely covering the red tattoo on his stomach, before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder; never breaking eye contact with the woman as he moved to gather his things. Finally he turned and walked toward the door. He heard the girl move as his fingers gripped the door knob.

"Naruto?"

She said again her voice quivering around the small word. Naruto opened the door and stared into the hallway. Turning his head he looked at her. His eyes were dark showing no emotion or even life. He saw the sadness welling in her bright eyes and sighed at the nuisance.

"You knew this was how it was going to happen."

He said, his cool voice breaking almost unnoticed as he saw a familiar sadness in the girls own eye, before turning away from the gaping girl and striding carelessly into the hallway and out of another girls life. He frowned to himself as he heard the tiny raven haired girl screaming from upstairs.

"Fucking bastard! I'm not some easy whore! That fucking dick thinks he'll get away with that shit! Hell no hell no -"

Naruto stepped quietly over a few passed out teens on the floor in front of the door. Closing it behind, he drowned out the steady stream of cursing the raven was emitting. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked to his car, his mind fleetingly being consumed by the need for a love to cling to. Sighing he shook his head and ran his fingers aimlessly through the blond spikes.

The engine of his truck roared to life just as his phone buzzed. Irritatedly the blond grabbed it.

"What!"

He snipped at the innocent caller.

"Was she good?"

Naruto felt the beat of guilt take him over. The small quiet voice breathed into the phone awaiting a response. Frowning to no one in particular he finally began to speak.

"Gaara, I-"

"Just come home please."

The man was cut off. Before he could muster a response the line was dead and he was left in the screaming silence of a cheating mans guilt.

Naruto's tires skidded across the asphalt of a familiar flower shop before screeching to a dusty stop.

He slammed his door shut, leaving his cell phone behind.

"Naru!"

Was the loud and peppy greeting he got when the bell rang announcing his arrival.

"Hey Ino."

He bowed his head slightly and plopped on a stool. The longhaired blond took a steady look at her friend before approaching.

"I had the dream again."

Naruto whispered before she could even sit.

"About Sasuke?"

Naruto only nodded. He felt his hand being cupped and continued.

"It was worse this time. It wasn't him leaving. It was the last moments we had. The night I got home and the morning before he left."

Ino patted Naruto's hand consolingly. You would think after four years he would be able to forget Sasuke, but he was haunted every few nights with his memory.

"And I cheated on Gaara again."

Suddenly the concerned hand was gone and Naruto felt a sharp slap to his face.

"Ow! Ino!"

He got only a grunt as a reply, while he looked at her sheepishly.

"Don't try those baby blues on me Uzumaki! How could you cheat on Gaara again? He stays with you because he's just as terrified of being alone as you, but he won't stay forever if you treat him like this. Naruto, it's not fair. He's not Sasuke and doesn't deserve your bullying."

Naruto sighed and hung his head, golden locks covering his face.

He didn't answer as she raved on and on. Honestly he couldn't. He found himself wondering why? Why did he continue to cheat on his boyfriend? Why did he sleep with these shallow women and men when he had someone at home? Why?

Because he was sick. Four years he had been sick and four years Gaara put up with it. Every time he closed his eyes he was forced to relive that moment and it made him sick.

As the gravel ground harshly under his wheels and he saw the familiar small house of his red headed boyfriend, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how his once perfect life had broken into this facade.

Here you go my loves. Sorry about the lateness again. I hope you enjoy. Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M. Don't own Naruto and Co. No Beta

Ramblies: I have returned my friends and what better way to return than with a new chapter to the ever forgotten Lullaby so here we are …

A heavy sigh escaped the pale slightly chapped lips of the beautiful red haired boy as he rolled over in the plush bed. Drawing the sand colored sheets back around his naked body he felt the familiar shame over taking his body.

"Gaara please look at me…"

His ears tickled as the soft breath touched his warm skin. He shrugged his shoulder in a passive aggressive movement away. The sweet red headed boy knew his lover was truly sorry, and he knew that his abandonment was not of their relationship but instead of himself. Yet he found himself having a harder time than ever of forgiving him.

The other member of the bed sighs in defeat and rolls the other direction alone in his thoughts and the hell of loneliness he has put himself in.

Why must he behave this way? He has a beautiful lover who wants nothing other than to be with him and yet he flees this warmth for the coldness of a stranger's bed. His mind wanders as it always does to the ever present hole in his heart. To the emptiness he has been unable to let go.

"Are you ever going to let him go?"

Naruto stirred out of his thoughts by the small whisper from the other side of the bed.

"I know he was torn away so unfairly, I need to know are you ever going to let him go? I can't live my life as your sad fuck. If you are with me I need you to be with me. Please Naruto I cannot continue to do this it is killing me a little more every day."

Naruto laid in complete stillness unsure of what to say and unwilling to make another empty promise. He heard yet another heavy sigh and felt the bed shift as the smaller man got up.

"I love you Naruto"

The shaggy haired blond sat up abruptly and stared at his mate. He swallowed a lump in his throat that he was unaware of until that very moment. His once bright eyes searched the small man intently. In three years it was the first mention of love out of either of them. In four long years it was the first mention of love that didn't disgust him. He felt his dull eyes well up with tears he has refused to shed in so long.

"I- I I can't, Gaara I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

The large ex-football star broke down shaking and crying. The petit man felt his heart break as he watch this imposing character quiver and bawl like a newborn child. He slowly wrapped his arms around his ever broken mate and held him close as he released four years' worth of pent up pain, nightmare, and regret.

…

"Naruto! Oh gods, oh gods, no. Naruto please…"

'_**Gaara ? Oh hello Gaara'**_

"Jesus there's so much blood. Ino call an ambulance!"

'_**Ambulance? No ambulance, why do you need that?'**_

"INO! Call an ambulance now. Naruto stay with me ok, we are going to get you some help. Who did this? Where is Sasuke?"

'_**Sasuke?'**_

Suddenly the injured blond remembered everything. Before he could say a word the world went black again as the blood pooled around his body.

…

Naruto shot up a cold sweat covering his body. He hadn't remembered falling asleep the night before but found himself tucked tightly into the familiar tan sheets of Gaara's bed. Shaking his head clear and catching his rushing breath he looked around the dark room.

An old fan blew slowly as it rocked at an awkward angle, cooling down the small room. The opposite side of the bed was empty and undisturbed. In place of the familiar shaggy red hair he was so used to waking up beside Naruto found a folded piece of paper, labeled only in his name.

Rubbing his hand through his hair and tangling his fingers in the messy strands of gold the tall man reaches for the small letter lying next to him. Reaming on his back Naruto folded open the paper and began to read.

_My dear Naruto,_

_I know you wish no pain against me but here I am in tears yet again. I have loved you since we were young boys. Once from a distance and now closely, you are not here to love me back. I have dealt with your violence, distance, drunkenness, and lately your endless indiscretions but I cannot remain in a loveless relationship. You are my oldest friend and I will always be here as your best mate but when I come home today I would like for you to be gone. Our friendship is far from over ,as I know you intended me no harm, I just need some time to retrieve the broken pieces of my heart. I love you sincerely Naruto and you will always love Sasuke. I hold no fault against you for this as he was torn away in a most horrific way but I can no longer suffer for him. _

_Always Yours_

_Gaara_

Naruto cursed aloud as he read the letter. He tried to push aside the sadness of this spurned lover as he did all the others but found his heart not allowing him to. With a final string of obscenities and a sad sight the empty shell of a man got out of the bed he was no longer welcome in. In a slow almost methodical manner he redresses, feeling every fiber of the jeans as he drug them on, hearing the slow movement of his belt through the loops. Now full of his few things Naruto shrugged his pack on to his shoulder. He looked once more into the empty room the old fan still blowing awkwardly. Holding himself against the door pane and looking into yet another empty moment of his life Naruto broke completely. He slid to the foor in silent tears and found himself crying alone.

A/N I have not posted in years so I didn't invest much into this piece I figured if I get some review comments or messages ill come back to the scene. If I do continue I will address what happened to saskue and Narutos relationship in the next chapter. As always thank you my lovelies


End file.
